Midnight Sun
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: 'I love you both'... If a man can love two women at a time, why a woman can't do the same? EaglexHikaruxLantis


What a wonderful picture comes to my mind, that morning, the first morning together…

What a picture, I can't forget…

Your skin, flawless white, barely covered by the silk of my blankets. Your large and thick lashes like black fans that blowed off the embers of your ruby eyes. Your hair flowing like a river of fire on the white blankets, sparkling as burning fire, lit by the first timid rays of the sun coming through the window to greet us, soft, as if they did not want to wake you up yet.

I did not want to wake you either. I did not wanted to break this magical vision, I only wanted to look at you, look at you like this forever…

Even now I can remember… remember that night….

… … …

_We are coming to my home, after spending the day out in a walk…_

_- Thanks for coming to visit me, I really wanted to see you – Yeah I really really wanted…_

_- I also wanted to see you – you tell me with that casual and innocent smile of yours._

_- And, What about the school?_

_- Ah! It is a nuisance! But… I'm about to finish, the next month I will graduate and, goodbye college!- you tell me with joy- Hello job… - you sound such disappointed that I can't help but laugh…_

_- But now finally you'll be fully independent – I smile at you with joy, cheer up friend!... Friend…_

_- Yep, that's the only good thing, I will not have to depend on the help my older brother is giving me monthly to pay my apartment, now with my degree, I can earn much more as I have the place to go to work, the application is accepted , I'll start working as soon as I'm graduated._

_- Well, congratulations friend! – Friend…_

_- Don't call me like that! – You command and your expression turns angry, but ... what did I say wrong?_

_- Wa-what? – I ask dumbfounded._

_- Mm? No, nothing, forget about it, it's ok – suddenly you smile at me again– Well, I'm leaving._

_- Is time to go back home?_

_- Yes._

_We leave the building where my home is located, to which you insist on calling "penthouse", What's that anyway? I still don't get it, apparently in your world, that's the term to describe a house located on the very top of a building._

_All of a sudden starts to rain, too bad, I won't be able to take you to the spaceport terminal. Here the machines don't work under the rain. According to what you told me, in your world they do. So jealous! I wish I had one of those "cars" of which you speak to me, they are beautiful and powerful machines as I have seen in pictures and videos you showed me. You have one of those machines, that's great!_

_- Oh no, we're stuck in here– I say distressed for you, maybe you were in a hurry._

_- Never mind– You smile at me… your smile, is it … naughty?_

_- We better go in or you'll be catching a cold._

_- Let's go _

_We both go inside my apartment again; I'm planning to make some tea, here the rain is really cold, all the weather cools down pretty much and the rain usually last for several hours._

_I ask you to wait in the living while I go to make some tea. I live alone in this big house that I inherited my parents, and, I have to admit that friends visits make me really happy, specially, yours… the mere sight of you makes me happy, extremely happy, because… I love you… I love you from the very first time I saw you, from the very moment I saw into the bottom of your brave heart, many years ago. And, Yes, I still love you, though time passes, this feeling does not vanish, it only grows stronger yet._

_I love you, though you are with another man… He stole your heart, I know, and I accept my defeat. Besides, he is my friend, and I wish his happiness. Even if that means I lose mine… Well, cheer up! The Tea is ready! _

_I have to attend my guest._

_I come with the tray of tea and sweets and I found you looking through the window_

_- Do you like the rain?_

_- Much – you smile at me._

_- Unusual, at least in other planets, there are some places where when it rains, people thinks that it is a monster the one creating the storm– I smile, the very thought of such a thing seems very funny and innocent from that people._

_- I know – you smile too, it seems that those medieval thoughts are funny to you too. After all you also come from an advanced world of technology and science._

_- Come, the tea is ready._

_Minutes pass and turn into hours, we chat, we laugh, and rain continues. The night falls, you are trapped here, we can't go anywhere while raining. How do you do to make your cars run under the rain without causing a short circuit?. Our soarers, to which you compare with something called Jet Ski cannot. _

_It's getting late…_

_- I'm sorry my friend but the rain does not stop, I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night here. – I offer my house to you with the best intentions; you know I would never disrespect you._

_- Yeah it seems so – after a short silence you speak again- I'm cold._

_- Yes, the weather changes a lot when it rains, everything turns frozen – I smile at you._

_A yawn…_

_- You're tired, come on I'll take you to your room._

_- Ok – you're embracing yourself, you´re cold…_

_- You can take this room tonight._

_It was mom's room, it is spacious and feminine, for sure, you'll be more comfortable here._

_- Thank you._

_- I'm afraid I have no robe to lend you to sleep._

_- Don't mind it, I'm fine, thanks anyway._

_- Ok, good night._

_- Good night - you smile at me one last time and then close the door._

_I go to bed, undress and get ready to sleep. I get under my sheets, and it's true, the weather turned cold, but I like cold, so I'm just wearing light and wide pants._

_Minutes pass… ten… twenty… thirty… I can't sleep, not knowing you are next to this room. It's just too much happiness having you so close, so much, that won't let me sleep. I smile at the nothing; your very presence fills me. That man is so lucky… I hope he does know how much…_

_Forty minutes… I'm still so happy to have you this close… I drift away hearing the sound of the raindrops on my window, simply beautiful, relaxing, magical… In your world rains too, and in your world, rain, it's considered something beneficial and beautiful, no one is afraid of the rain, everybody enjoys it as you told me._

_Rain… rain, rain, rain… It always seems to bring me good luck._

_I close my eyes to get lost in the sound of the drops, and I succeed, I get lost… that lost that I don't hear the door of my room opening and then closing. Suddenly I just feel how someone gets into my bed._

_I open my eyes startled, and when I turn I find your crimson eyes, sparkling in the shadows of the room, they are the only visible part of your body, and then a lighting bursts in the sky and its light reveals to me the most beautiful vision… There on my bed, apparently only covered with the sheets, it's you lying by my side, looking at me as you never did before._

_What?! Must be a dream! For sure, this simply cannot be real._

_I try to open my mouth to ask something but you put a delicate finger on my mouth, and sit up a little to reach me, looking at my eyes, as if you were enjoying the mere fact of it, and before I try to speak again, you silence me trapping me in a kiss..._

_What's going on?! What's going on?! My brain screams freaked, excited and unable to process what I'm living._

_- B-but-_

_- Hush – You tell me in a voice as sweet and innocent as sensual and seductive._

_You kiss me again, softly, and I still can't kiss you back, there's so much in my head… You are forbidden! I tell myself thousand times per second… But your kiss, is turning off my mind, canceling my systems, turning off all the alarms._

_You Kiss me again and this time I have no will to resist, I kiss you back, caressing your lips with mine, tenderly._

_You separate a moment and look at me, saying nothing, but your eyes say so much..._

_Then you kiss me again, but this time you wrap your arms around my neck, softly and tenderly… In a second your kiss turns deep and intense and your grip turns possessive and passionate._

_I feel for a brief second that I will lose consciousness, and feels like I'm falling in a void, from where I jump back from the same pull of gravity to respond with the same passion. _

"_My little girl, my little girl, my beloved one" There is nothing more in my mind._

_I embrace you gently at first, but finally I embrace you with unexpected passion, I cling to you like I cling to life._

_- What are we doing? – I break from you, remembering that there is… "Someone" else…_

_- Who cares? – you say with a fervid smile – The only really important is that we both care._

_- But, but he…_

_- He is not here now, __you are__, I'm with you – No, is not a treacherous attitude, is… is it what I see in your eyes… the attitude of a woman in love?! Oh God! Is this miracle possible?! Your eyes tell me that__** it is**__. Your pleading eyes, asking me to not let go, not let you go._

_How to say no to those eyes?_

_You Kiss me, you Kiss me gently and passionate at the same time, and I, I'm weak to your kisses, to your touch, to your perfume, to this magical dream from I do not want to wake up._

_You lay back…_

_You lie on the bed, and pull me with you, seeing only your eyes I descend. You smile at me, and that smile is a clear and innocent naughty invitation, and I ... I just want to succumb to your desires, as a slave, as a being without will but yours._

_Gently I drop the weight of my body onto yours, you are so precious to me, I feel like I'm with a glass doll, I don't want to cause the slightest damage._

_You cling into me, pushing more the weight of my body against yours. Through the sheets I caress your silhouette, the curvy shape of your body. I never hated the sheets this much before, but I don't dare to withdraw them, is almost like uncover something so sacred before the eyes of a heathenis._

_Your hands fall through my bare back, Oh God, it feels like a thunderbolt piercing my spine._

_We Kiss passionately, lovingly… I only stroke you over the sheets, only in the parts of your body I dare to touch. Your waist, your sides, your smooth arms, your silky hair._

_I spend some minutes in sweet caresses, I want to enjoy every single second. Even if only could touch you, would be enough for me. But… it seems your body thinks different, and my innocent touch is not enough for you anymore. Your body revolves restless under my body. It feels so good… feeling your body pushing against mine. Involuntarily your belly starts to rise, hitting softly and repeatedly against me._

_You take one of my hands with one of yours and both hands climb together, gently following the path from your waist to your chest, and you make me hold on there, still over the sheet. I was only awaiting your permission to do such a thing, because this night, I don't want anything to happen that you don't wish to happen._

_- Are you sure about this? – I stop to ask._

_- I am – you smile at me with such sureness that all my doubts and fears fade away._

_I brush aside the blankets covering your body, and found out that under the sheets there is nothing but bare skin, 5' 6" of wonderful, smooth and bare skin. I confirm with awe and wonder that your body has changed in these nine years. It is no longer the frail body of a girl, is the wonderful and sexy body of a woman. I go crazy at the sight, Yes I have to be dreaming!... But ... but it is real! You are very real, and you're here with me in my bed... in my arms... _

_My lips meet yours again and after tasting your sweet mouth, they make their way to your south ... _

_I do not want to scare you, so I'm going slow and tenderly, but ... you're the one that amazes me!_

_Your body reacts not with timidity but with unusual passion that breaks the ground under my feet and makes me fall into madness. Sweet, sweet madness, your madness..._

_With each caress your passion seems to lit like fire. I roam your body, I kiss you, and when it seems that you can't take it anymore, I lean over you, how sweet feeling ..._

_..._

_Minutes pass and in the sway of our bodies I forget everything, I even forget about him ... Nothing is worth more in this world and at the moment than you, you and your voice calling my name in a passionate and agitated sigh…_

_- Eagle..._

_- Hikaru... my beloved Hikaru..._

_You kiss me, you hold me with superhuman strength, your breathless voice is a song of joy to my ears, they don't want... they CAN'T stop listening, would deafen if they couldn't hear your voice, amid the thunders of the storm, the strongest thunder in my heart, is your voice... your voice, your eyes, your body, your fiery passion, you ..._

…

_The rain has slowed down, but is still constantly falling. You, my sweet girl, you're asleep on my chest, hugging me, so peaceful, so serene, so beautiful ... a fire occurred at home, and left a victim: __**I**__. I burned in your fire until consume myself, I loved you and let you love me, as delighted by a goddess of fire, it was like making love to the fire itself. I never thought such a sweet girl, a girl so innocent, was capable of such passion. Especially when she had never experienced this before. You gave yourself to me without reservation, you were flame in my arms, and I was more than happy to be a lowly branch that fed the fire. Fire, fire ... Was I expecting less from fire? I smiled at the overwhelming logic._

_I hug you, gently, I don't want to wake you up, I still can't believe what just happened, and neither do I want to think in the consequences. I don't care, all I care is you, I could face the entire world at your command… I look down to see you, asleep in my chest. Seeing you, seeing you…_

…

_I feel a slight move that wakes me up, when did I fell asleep?. You are the one moving, moving apart from me and turning to the other side of my bed, lying face down, still sleeping. I take the sheets and cover your beautiful body, the night is still cold. I try to hold you but you complain a bit still asleep, it seems you want your own space, I just smiled at the tender gesture, I stay in bed and fall asleep again, only few centimeters of distance from you. Is still night..._

…

_The fresh air wakes me up again, this time I look out my window as dawn peeks through the fog left by the storm. The sun's rays caress your red hair, sparkling as mesmerizing ruby._

_I spend a few minutes contemplating you, and then your black lashes fanned lighting the pair of red flames which are your eyes._

_- Good Morning – I greet you with my best smile._

_- Good Morning - you give me the same happy smile. Yawning, you stretch out on the bed – What time is it?_

_- It's early yet, is dawning._

_You look at the sun and realize that is no longer raining, standing up too fast to my liking, I just wanna have you by my side._

_- Well I'm leaving – you wrap yourself in the blankets you were wrapped in last night – I'll go for my clothes. _

_- A-are you leaving now?_

_- Yes, I'll be late for college._

_- Don't go school then – I almost beg you._

_- No way, we're in finals._

_- I get it, is important, right? – No, the truth is that I don't really get it, sometimes I'm too dumb to understand the rules of your world, but if this is important for you, then is important for me._

_- Really really important. My career depends on it – you laugh a little and leave the room to look for your stuff, but soon you show up your face again out of the door – Come on! Dress up! You have to take me to the terminal to go to Cephiro and from there to my own world – you command with a sweet smile and burst out looking for your clothes._

_You're obviously in a hurry, so I hurry myself and get dress…_

_We arrive at the terminal, took the ship, we will be in Cephiro in a few minutes, you say that surely you won't be in time for the first subject but does not matter as long as you get to the others. _

_On the way to Cephiro the question comes to my mind._

_- Hikaru, What would we say to Lantís?_

_- He does not have to know – you say smiling sweetly while looking out the window._

_- What? But Hikaru-_

_- Eagle, this is a secret between me and you – you tell me looking into my eyes._

_- But Hikaru he-_

_- He never had me, I'm not betraying anyone – you say determined turning to see the foggy landscape._

_- But… you love him, don't you? – Now I don't really wanna hear the answer._

_- I love you too._

_I'm speechless, How should I take that? Since you were a child, you used to say that you wanted to marry the two of us, but you never mentioned that again once you grew up, and I always thought those were simply tender and innocent statements from a little immature girl. But now ... now I do not know how real and aware those statements were, specially coming from a fourteen little girl._

_You said "Too", that means you still love him, but then… what about me? What am I to you?_

_- Hikaru, tell me, What am I to you?_

_- You are my love- you say serene._

_- I'm serious_

_- Me too – That statement looking into my eyes with hard voice, seemed like a claim, as if I had offended you by doubting or think that you were joking._

_- I'm sorry, did not mean to offend you, it's just ... Hikaru, what happened between us was so beautiful ... I don't understand! I don't understand! Explain me please - I'm begging you._

_- There's nothing to explain, you loved me, I loved you, as simple and beautiful as it is, please, don't ruin it thinking of it too much. But nothing has changed, would be a lie, even a betray if I told you I have stopped loving Latis and I'd also betray myself if I deny my love for you. I cannot rip a part of my heart ... And you cannot ask me not to be true to my nature, I love you both ... I just ... cannot help it, sorry ... I'm sorry, but that's the way I am, the way things are. Eagle, my beloved Eagle, you may or may not accept what happened, you can forget it if you want but do not ask me to choose between one of you, because I won't do that, I'd rather lose you both, than live with the longing of one of you._

_You remain silent for a while. I'm silent too, it hurts, your words hurt me, but it's true, that's your nature, that's who you are. After few minutes your look at me, and found me dejected. _

_- I know it's not fair to make you go through this. I know, I know and I perfectly understand, you have no reason to endure it – you look at me with compassion- Listen, I'll give you two options: You can accept what happened, accept that I love you, but that also love him, you can believe me when I say my love for you both is real, but selfish, maybe, and… out of the ordinary – you smile sadly- but is true love…. Or… you can please forget about me, and I… I… I promise that you will never see me again, not even as a friend – I can see the pain in your Ruby eyes as you speak- I will leave you alone. Is your choice – as you say so you smile sadly and gently at me, you don't want me to suffer for your ambiguous heart._

_I mull over the question few seconds, and I realize there is not much to think about._

_Cradling your beautiful face in my hands, I tilt my head over yours and looking into your eyes I say…_

_- I couldn't live without you_

_- I can't promise anything ... anything but a true love, but secret._

_- I don't care._

_And is true, I don't care, I don't care if I have to be the love in the shadows, if He can be your midday sun, I'll gladly be your midnight moon. But I can't… I don't want and I shall not let you go, not now, not now that you've been mine. Not now that I felt your love in my arms. I don't care about anything but you._

_I lean on you a sorrowful and tender Kiss. An obedient kiss._

_Last night in your arms, I felt like a slave, a faithful servant willing to obey every order and wish of its mistress, and now, at this very moment I realize that it´s true. I'm still your slave and will always be, devoted and obedient to your whims, to your decisions, to your wishes, to your will…_

_If you wish me to become your smuggling love then so I'll become, the most loyal bandit lover…_

…

_We finally arrive in Cehpiro, you get down the ship, here waiting for you, is him. He who greets you with a gentle smile, the light of his life has come, the fire of his lonely soul… Fire that was mine, just last night…_

_And you, you greet him with your most radiant smile, full of light, full of joy, full of... love..._

_How to not feel pain?, I look at you, you look at him, in your eyes I see true love, innocent, real..._

_The same eyes that were mine yesterday._

_You wrap your arms around his neck while smiling like a little girl who's in love for the very first time. Those arms that embraced me yesterday are now clinging to him._

_Ah Lantis, Lantis… Friend… forgive me, but I love her too._

_And she… loves us both…_

_I smile at the thought, cause is true, now seeing her, the way she looks at you, the way she looked at me, that's love, she is not a perjurer and treacherous woman playing with two men for fun or lust, or just pride. She is still the same innocent girl who loved two men, who wanted to marry the two in her innocent childhood fantasies, that now woman, remains being Hikaru, our little Hikaru, and despite how unusual this situation is, she is an honest woman, although the whole world could doubt that, I know she is._

_It was not her choice to fall for two men at the same time, she simply couldn't help but fall in love._

_This wild and free to love, This bold that dared to love two men at once no matter what the rules of the world say, so bold to expose her being and her heart knowing that I could even judge her for wanting to love two men at once, this bold to dare and make me choose to either accept her rules or say goodbye, but I love that boldness and you do not know how much._

_- Thanks for bringing her here - you smile at me without even imagining that I would take her as far as possible if I could._

_- T-think nothing of it– I look around with a casual smile, I still simply don't dare to look into your eyes._

_She looks back at me and smiles, but this time, it's only a pure and sincere smile for a friend, just for a friend…_

_How ironic, sweet irony…_

_- Take care you both, I have to go - you said my Hikaru so casually smiling, sincere as if nothing had happened, as if daylight had erased your emotions and actions of last night. I see no sign of love and passion from last night. Just the eyes of sincere friendship ... I'm surprised of this indifferent and natural attitude. You get away into the magical portal, crossing without looking back. _

_Sweet irony, fire at night, snow at day._

_- Would you like a cup of Tea? – You offer my friend._

_- No thank you – I give you a smile - I just came to bring Hikaru, last night she was "trapped" in Autozam due to rain._

_- Yes she mentioned it. Thanks for offering your home to Hikaru. _

_- T-Think nothing of it – I turn my eyes in any other direction, anywhere but your eyes – Well friend, I have many issues to solve. See you soon._

_I say goodbye with a smile and get on my ship that rises and moves away, I cast one last glance behind, you're there Lantis, watching my ship getting lost among the clouds. _

…

_Hikaru, my Hikaru…._

_She has always been true to her heart and I want to be true to mine too. That's why I'll keep on loving her from the shadows…_

… … … … …

It's been a month since that day, you couldn't go back, I think your world has absorbed you enough. But still, every night and every day I have the longing that you will appear through that door, you'll come back to visit me ... to love me ... to say 'hello my love'.

And nightly I live and die in that memory, that night you were mine, just once I held you in my arms and was enough to poison me for my entire lifetime, your absence is a poison that kills me every day, and the hope to have you again in my arms, is the remedy that I take every day to stay alive.

Longing, wishing, I burn in the hell of my empty bed, where an eternal fire burns and only can be extinguished by your presence. But I keep waiting while I burn every night in the passion you lit. I'll wait until the day you come back, because I know that one of these days you will return to lie in my arms like that night, and my arms will always be open for you, always ready to receive you. My beloved Sun of midnight ….

….

And voila!. This is it. A little story about the… not so forbidden love of Eagle and Hikaru. You know, if men claim to be capable to love many women at a time, well, why a woman can't do the same?. Besides, our good Hikaru deserves it; it's been such a good girl, and a brave knight. She went through so much pain throughout the show, so she deserves a happy ending, don't ya think so?. Of course this is based on the manga, so, there you have it. And if you wonder, the daily life style of the Earth has Hikaru so busy, but she is planning to go back to Eagle's arms, for sure. With Eagle, who wouldn't?


End file.
